


On To Something

by Kinda_Kozy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Food, Other, Ron and Harry goofing off, yes....more food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinda_Kozy/pseuds/Kinda_Kozy
Summary: Ron and Harry muse over the new discoveries their wives pregnancy cravings have introduced them to.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	On To Something

Ron sat down for lunch across from Harry with a gravely serious look in his eye. Harry eyed him, continuing to eat his lunch with hesitant curiosity. Without a word, Ron placed a paper sack on the table and pushed it over to Harry.

"Try this," Ron requested, with a quiet urgency.

"Ron, I-" Harry protested around a mouth full of his own sandwich.

"Mate, just try it." Ron nodded emphatically at the paper bag.

Harry side-eyed the room. It wasn’t his birthday or any other holiday that would merit a practical joke. No one glanced up suspiciously. George usually liked testing new prototypes for the shop personally. 

He gulped down his mouthful and put down his own sandwich. Making direct eye contact with his friend, he unrolled the bag before him and tentatively reached in. 

He pulled out what appeared to be a standard cheese sandwich. A layer of deli slices between soft white bread. Harry gave Ron one last skeptical look.

Ron returned a quick succession of encouraging nods. Harry raised the sandwich in an awkward toast before tucking in. He took a tentative bite into a corner and slowly chewed. The bite proved it to be an ordinary sandwich. The bread was spongy, the cheese was mild and tangy—

There was something else. It had hidden in between the layers. Harry’s eyes widened as he racked his brain to identify this new flavor. 

He looked back to Ron as he chewed. Ron, across the table was all but bursting watching Harry with a conspiratorial smile. Harry hastened to swallow his bite since he could not speak around it.

“What the bloody hell is that? That’s brilliant!” Harry asked breathlessly, inspecting the sandwich with new found intrigue. How could something so unassuming be so delicious.

Ron leaned in, grinning like a mad man and stated two words. “Peanut butter.”

“Peanut butter?” Harry echoed, finally recognizing the brownish spread lining the inside of the bread. “And cheese? How’d you think of that?”

“I didn’t,” Ron laughed. “Hermione and those mad cravings.”

“What? She moved on from vegemite?”

“Yes, thank Merlin,” Ron groaned, shuddering at the memory. “Otherwise we would have never discovered this.”

“Peanut butter and cheese.” Harry nodded at the sandwich, and shrugged, “Maybe Hermione and Ginny are on to something with these cravings, after all.” He brought the sandwich up for another bite.

“Oi,” Ron cried out, snatching his prized new discovery out from under Harry’s nose, “I said try it, not hoover it down. That’s my lunch!”

Ron commenced on polishing off the rest of the sandwich with a look of content bliss, the likes of which Harry thought only an hour alone with Hermione could provide. Harry begrudgingly picked his own forgotten lunch. He took a bite and felt somehow the roast beef and mustard, which had been perfectly satisfying a moment ago, was missing something now…

Perhaps he would venture to consult Ginny about her latest cravings when making dinner tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes more food! What did you expect?
> 
> An off-shoot from adenei's Pregnancy Cravings oneshot: https://adenei.tumblr.com/post/637901646664466432/i-have-a-funny-prompt-hermione-and-gina-are
> 
> just a little plot bunny I had to play out after coming up with it in the Romione discord with Accio-broom.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Eventually I'll post something real haha


End file.
